Arthur Curry (Earth-77)
Arthur Curry also known as Aquaman is the ruler of Atlantis and the Earth's oceans, an Human/Atlantean hybrid with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land and at the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature, he fights to protect both worlds using his mighty abilities and political influence. He is a founding member of the Justice League. Personality Initially, Arthur Curry was a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he didn't know how to handle, but he was later trained by his mentor Nuidis Vulko. Arthur grew up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both. In addition, Arthur was very bitter at his mother Atlanna for abandoning him and his father Tom Curry. Arthur was thus somewhat gruff and reserved, unwilling to accept his place in Atlantean society, and equally unwilling accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the Justice League at first, Surely, Arthur had previously reached an emotional rock bottom during this period in his life, even claiming that he had no concern for the ocean, and by extension, his own people. Arthur hides his insecurities and troubled past behind a tough intimidating attitude, choosing to alienate himself from others and almost never showing any sympathy towards anyone. However, he can be more relaxed and friendly around those he trusts and is close to, such as his father and Mera. Despite his somewhat gloomy and fearsome exterior, however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting an Icelandic fishing village during the winter in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. He is later seen saving an unconscious fisherman found along the shore, bringing him into the shelter of a local pub in the village. However, he casually shrugged it off by stating that his drinks would be on the fisherman. He also notably made it his priority to keep the innocent civilians of Sicily out of harm's way when fighting Black Manta. Arthur also showed compassion towards his half-brother Orm, whom he refused to kill despite the multiple atrocious actions Orm had committed. He also showed guilt over letting David Kane's father die and leading him to become the Black Manta. When confronted by Mera, Aquaman initially pushes back against her reprimands, but upon learning that his mother Atlantis did not abandon him of her own free will, he begins to have a change of heart. Arthur, while outwardly very serious, occasionally demonstrates a dry sense of humor, notably complimenting Batman on the latter's vigilante suit. When failing to intimidate Bruce due to the latter's profound experience in intimidation tactics, Arthur quickly drops his façade, revealing his laid-back and charming self. Despite his gruff appearance and devil-may-care approach to battle, Arthur is quite intelligent and introspective, notably when he quotes Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Bruce when asked to join the League, stating that 'the strong man is strongest alone', thus further emphasizing his preferred isolation from the surface world, and later quoting Jules Verne when describing the extreme unlikelihood of his parents' successful relationship. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Hybridized Physiology:' Like most Atlanteans, Arthur Curry is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Aquaman's hybrid nature or his royal heritage, he possesses a number of traits others of his mother's side of the species do not; for instance he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20–50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but to easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep, as well as the harsh environment of the sea itself. These powers make Arthur among other things a super-Atlantean as well as superhuman. **'Superhuman Durability:' Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break upon contact with his body. He survived an RPG blowing in his face and can thrive in the darkest, deepest bowels of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. He even lived through falling back to Earth after being launched into orbit by Mera, coming back down hard on top of a sea monsters head, without injury. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Aquaman is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. **'Superhuman Senses:' Aquaman's senses are several times more acute than human capacity; he once even heard a police siren from several miles away. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. **'Superhuman Speed:' Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. In the sea he was able to outrace a spy plane owned by The Operative which can travel up to speeds of Mach 5. **'Superhuman Strength:' Aquaman's super-Atlantean status enables him to lift insurmountable amounts of weight, for instance towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them. He is capable of knocking the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman several dozen feet away with singular blows, lifting a 160000 ton Sea Liner barehanded, and lifting and throwing a sunken cargo ship. Some of his greatest feats of might include pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons, and matching the legendary Hercules blow for blow. ***'Super-Leaping:' Aquaman can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air, either jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. **'Accelerated Healing:' Aquaman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates, quicker than most other Atlanteans, as he survived many critical stabs. He also appears to have a very high tolerance to alcohol, as he was hardly drunk after a whole day of drinking with his father (who was barely able to walk as a result of the amount of alcohol he consumed). **'Enhanced Senses:' Arthur's senses are similarly enhanced beyond the regular human norm, he can see perfectly fine in the pitch black abyss of an oceanic trench as well as hear things from a good distance away even while deep beneath the ocean line. ***'Enhanced Hearing' ***'Enhanced Vision' *'Marine Telepathy:' While popular belief is often debated about Aquaman talking to fish or other aquatic fauna. He can 'Hear' the voice of the sea and 'Communicate' with its many denizens living within it along with those who spring from it. Being capable of sending out worldwide telepathic broadcasts with ease, and when necessary. Across space & time beyond mere oceanic psychic ability.Something Arthur has been able to do since when he was very young. He was able to assume control over the mind of the great sea Leviathan Topo but with extreme levels of difficulty as the stress of such an act left him comatose for six months. It seems Aquaman has developed better control over his power as commanding Topo to sunder a dreadnought from Thule wasn't as difficult as it used to be. Abilities *'Master Swimmer:' Aquaman is a master swimmer. Perhaps the greatest there is. *'Expert Combatant:' Aquaman excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Aquaman is adept enough at complex cybernetic and mechanical engineering that he can reorganize the lost informational databases of the JL Watchtower files and databases single handed. **'Computer Operation' *'Expert Tactician:' He has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. *'Accomplished Diplomat:' His natural autocratic nature does not suit him well in environments where democracy is an issue but Arthur is a natural commander and his ability has served him well in the protection of Poseidonis. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Trident of Neptune' Notes *This design belongs to THEMENTEJOR9E on Deviantart. *The red color on Aquaman's outfit is based on the Flashpoint version. Trivia *He is the only member of the Justice League to have two surviving parents. *Aquaman and Batman both have fathers named Thomas. *Arthur was named after King Arthur, with this choice being inspired by Hurricane Arthur. Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Atlanteans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Characters Category:Amphibian Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Resistance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super-Leaping Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Telepathy Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Political Science Category:Swimming Category:Diplomacy Category:Swordsmanship Category:Weaponry Category:Leadership Category:Fishing Category:Driving Category:Multilingualism Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Justice League members Category:Royalty Category:Hybrids